criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloody Ballad
Bloody Ballad is the nineteenth case of Criminal Case and the nineteenth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Stardust Junction, appearing as the sixth case of the district. Plot With all the business going on, the team became finally aware of the schemes the black market were doing. But with the award ceremony a few weeks away, not much time is left to deal with the market. Then a murder is once again reported, so Chief Armstrong sends the player, Josiah and Zoya to the ballet theatre where it was reported. Upon arriving, they find a ballet dancer named Astrid Zavala, crushed under a piano. During the investigation, they spotted a suspicious figure in front of the theatre, who they believed to be the serial killer Mr. Reus. Sadly, it turned out to be the magician Horatio Kowalski, AKA The Great Horatio, instead. Later on they had to stop the real Mr. Reus from taking one of their suspects, Yaromir Dubow, and fortunately they were successful. Eventually the killer was revealed to be ballet instructor Grace Wagner. Though she denied it, she eventually confessed saying she had to when the victim refused to do ballet anymore. Although it didn't seem important, Grace said she was hiding behind her fame, hoping that Reus wouldn't attack her and instead go for Astrid, hence why she was pushing as much fame onto her as possible. However, Astrid had enough and was planning on leaving Stardust Junction, making Grace worry that Reus would come after her. As a result of her fear and anger, she killed Astrid, hoping the police would suspect Reus or at least a copycat. Judge Blackwell was sickened at Grace's actions, forcing someone to become famous in hopes that a serial killer would go after them and not her. As a result, she was sentenced to life in prison. After the trial, the team decided to put everything on hold until they found out more about Mr. Reus. Since the serial killer was based off a magician, they decided to consult Horatio for information. He explained he had been keeping an eye on the killer, as he felt he was a disgrace to magicians everywhere, though he lost his data. They ended up finding it, and as it turns out he first struck at Horatio's biggest show 5 years ago, taking his assistant and killing her. But at the time there were rumors she wanted to leave Horatio and strike it out on her own, Horatio said he wouldn't do something like that as he was suspected all those years ago, and it ruined his reputation, taking all this time to make himself famous again. Once the team also helped settled an argument between Naomi Solomon and Giuliana Magaldi, the team let Yaromir go as Reus had no more interest in him. With that all set, the team needed to be on guard as it would not be the last they heard of Reus. Summary Victim *'Astrid Zavala' (Crushed by a piano while on stage) Murder Weapon *'Piano' Killer *'Grace Wagner' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows how to tie knots *This suspect uses lip balm *This suspect eats hot dogs Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair *This suspect wears nail polish Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows how to tie knots *This suspect uses lip balm *This suspect eats hot dogs Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats hot dogs Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair *This suspect wear nail polish Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows how to tie knots *This suspect eats hot dogs Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows how to tie knots *This suspect uses lip balm *This suspect eats hot dogs Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears nail polish Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to tie knots *The killer uses lip balm *The killer eats hot dogs *The killer has brown hair *The killer wears nail polish Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ballet Theatre (Clues: Victim's Body, Purse, Rope; New Suspect: Grace Wagner) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to tie knots) *Examine Rope (Results: Fibers) *Analyze Rope Fibers (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses lip balm) *Examine Wallet (Results: Membership Card) *Investigate Horse Riding Club (Clues: Sign-in Sheet, Dirt Mound) *Examine Dirt Mound (Results: Ring with Message) *Analyze Decoder Ring Message (9:00:00; New Suspect: Yaromir Dubow) *Talk to Yaromir about his friendship with the victim *Examine Sign-in Sheet (Results: Riders' Names; New Suspect: Naomi Solomon) *See what relationship Naomi had with the victim *Talk to Grace about the murder *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Ask Horatio why he's at the theatre (Profile Updated: The Great Horatio knows how to tie knots) *Investigate Theatre Entrance (Clues: Lockbox, Photo) *Examine Lockbox (Results: Opened Box) *Analyze Knife (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats hot dogs; Profile Updated: Naomi eats hot dogs) *Investigate Stable (Clues: Mailbox, Brochure) *Examine Brochure (Results: Defaced Picture) *Confront Naomi over her anger towards Astrid *Examine Mailbox (Results: Letter to Astrid) *Analyze Letter (10:00:00) *Ask Yaromir why he was so jealous (Profile Updated: Grace eats hot dogs; Yaromir knows how to tie knots and uses lip balm and eats hot dogs) *Examine Photo (Results: Suspect Identified; New Suspect: Giuliana Magaldi) *Talk to Giuliana about her relation to the victim (Profile Updated: Giuliana knows how to tie knots and uses lip balm) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Entrance Steps (Clues: Phone, Yearbook) *Examine Yearbook (Results: Horatio Kowalski identified) *Ask Horatio why he lied about knowing Astrid (Profile Updated: The Great Horatio eats hot dogs) *Interrogate Giuliana over their true relationship (Profile Updated: Giuliana eats hot dogs) *Examine Phone (Results: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Phone (9:00:00) *Talk to Grace over her disagreements with the victim (Profile Updated: Grace knows how to tie knots and uses lip balm) *Investigate Prop Castle (Clues: Prop Box, Security Camera) *Examine Prop Box (Results: Shoes) *Analyze Ballet Shoes (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Examine Security Camera (Results: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Security Camera (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears nail polish) The Show Must Go On (6/9) *Ask Horatio what he knows about Mr. Reus *Investigate Entrance Steps (Clues: Newspaper) *Examine Faded Newspaper (Results: Recovered Article) *Analyze Old Article (9:00:00) *Talk to Horatio about Reus' first murder (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *See why Giuliana and Naomi are fighting *Investigate Horse Riding Club (Clues: Locket) *Examine Locket (Results: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number (6:00:00) *Ask Naomi why she took Astrid's locket (Results: 1 Burger) *Investigate Ballet Theatre (Clues: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Poem) *Return the locket to Giuliana (Rewards: Ballet Outfit) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Stardust Junction Cases (Warrenville)